Le bouquet
by LonelyD
Summary: Drago décide d'offrir des fleurs à Astoria. Sa réaction n'est pas celle qu'il imaginait.


Fandom: Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing: Drago Malefoy/Astoria Greengrass/Malefoy.

Rating: K.

Genre: Romance/Humor ( léger l'humour ).

Note : Un tout petit OS sans prétention. C'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais l'idée me plaisait. En fait, il a été écrit juste après une conversation avec **Chousi** dans laquelle nous parlions de la façon dont nous imaginions la relation Drago/Astoria. Elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait penser que Drago pouvait parfois faire preuve de petites attentions envers son épouse. Je le pense aussi, mais Drago est un homme ( je n'accuse personne, non, non ) et ils savent nous embobiner. Elle avait aimé l'OS, j'ai donc décidé de le publier. En espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Le sorcier aux allures de dandy retira sa veste qu'un de ses elfes attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de manière à les arranger et réajusta son costume. La journée avait été difficile, il avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir rentrer chez lui : il pourrait enfin se reposer et retrouver son épouse. Drago Malefoy fourra sa main dans la poche droite de son pantalon et en sortit un minuscule objet qu'il cacha dans son poing. Il parcourut le manoir, les mains dans le dos, prenant l'escalier, traversant quelques couloirs, jusqu'à arriver dans l'un des salons dont les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur les jardins à la française, ceux qu'Astoria avait qualifiés comme étant ses préférés, « parce qu'ils sont de bon goût », argumentait-elle à chaque fois.

L'hériter de la famille Malefoy s'approcha de son épouse, alors qu'elle portait à sa bouche une cuillère. Elle dégustait un morceau de tarte à la myrtille tout en profitant de la vue. Drago déposa un baiser sur son front.

« - As-tu passé une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle après avoir décollé ses yeux des jardins.

- Une journée fatigante. Mais je suis heureux de retrouver mon épouse. »

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, puis fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Drago restait droit comme un piquet devant elle. Il tenait toujours ses mains derrière son dos.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Un cadeau pour ma charmante petite femme, répondit-il. »

Astoria arbora un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Drago était d'un ordinaire froid et irrité après ses longues journées de travail. Il ne restait que rarement à ses côtés, préférant la solitude de son bureau qu'il avait aménagé dans la pièce adjacente à celle où son père y avait installé le sien. Lorsque, par chance, son époux était de bonne humeur, elle aimait profiter de sa présence autant que possible.

Le sorcier finit par passer ses mains devant lui, fermée l'une sur l'autre. Cela intrigua sa femme qui lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Embrasse-les, tu verras. »

Elle appuya son regard. Elle aimait peut-être les cadeaux, mais pas les surprises. Son époux avait beau l'aimer, ce n'était pas son genre de lui offrir un cadeau sans raison. Cela cachait presque toujours un intérêt. Drago avait grandi, mais il restait un Serpentard et, par-dessus tout, un Malefoy.

Les yeux insistants de son époux finirent par la convaincre. Elle posa donc délicatement ses lèvres sur les mains pâles de Drago qui les ouvrit sur une petite sphère verte. La surface était un peu fripée, ce qui fit penser à un légume.

« - C'est un petit pois ? tenta-t-elle en lançant un regard étonné à Drago.

- Pas du tout. »

Il ouvrit ses mains en grand et le pois se mit à bouger. Il s'allongea jusqu'à former un brin d'herbe et s'épaissit. La tige se divisa et plusieurs bourgeons se formèrent. Ils grossirent et se colorèrent jusqu'à éclore. Drago tenait désormais un bouquet de fleurs aux diverses teintes de rose dans ses mains. Il le tendit à son épouse.

« Des fleurs, s'étonna-t-elle. »

Elle les prit dans ses mains. Lorsque ses prétendants et conquêtes avaient voulu lui faire un cadeau, aux bouquets ils avaient préféré de somptueuses parures de bijoux ou de riches vêtements. Elle avait reçu des perles et des diamants, des robes faites de tissus rares et aux coutures de grande qualité. Drago lui avait toujours offert de riches cadeaux, comme les boucles d'oreilles ornées de saphirs qu'elle portait, jamais de fleurs. Comment devait-elle réagir face à ce simple bouquet ? Elle s'était toujours imaginé que c'était un cadeau réservé aux romantiques dont la bourse n'était que peu fournie. Astoria était désormais persuadée que Drago lui cachait quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

- Comment cela ? répliqua un Drago surpris.

- Tu as invité à dîner l'un de tes collègues du Ministère que je ne supporte pas, c'est ça ?

- Astoria, je ne ...

- Ou alors tu as invité Blaise et l'une de ses nouvelles conquêtes. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas les voir ! coupa Astoria en haussant le ton. Il en change comme de robes, ça m'énerve et tu le sais. Je ne me souviens jamais de leur prénom en plus ! Une fois c'est Camomille, après c'est Hortensia. L'une d'entre elles s'appelait même Myosotis. Je pense qu'il a un vrai problème avec les plantes, tu devrais lui en parler. Il doit faire une fixette là-dessus, ce n'est pas normal !

- Non, Astoria, je n'ai pas ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le Ministère t'envoie à l'étranger et tu vas me laisser seule au manoir. C'est ça ? C'est pour ça ? Drago, dis-le moi ! »

Astoria s'était levée et agrippait les bras de son époux de ses mains fines mains.

« - Calme-toi ! Tu ne me laisses même pas en placer une. Je n'ai invité personne à dîner, pas plus que je n'ai prévu de partir. Je n'ai rien prévu du tout. J'ai simplement eu envie de te faire plaisir avec ces fleurs. Je sais que tu les aimes.

- Vraiment, tu n'as rien à me dire ? se rassura son épouse après s'être rassise.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, soupira Drago. »

Astoria tourna les fleurs entre ses mains et les regarda plus attentivement. Oui, elle les aimait bien celles-ci. Elles avaient orné les bosquets décorant leurs jardins le jour de leur mariage. Elle les aimait beaucoup.

Elle releva les yeux vers son époux. Son sourire s'était fané et ses pommettes s'étaient colorées de rouge. Elle l'avait énervé sans raison valable à toujours monter sur ses grands chevaux. Elle se maudit intérieurement de toujours le soupçonner de préparer quelque chose lorsque ses habitudes changeaient. C'était une petite attention qu'il avait eue envers elle, une attention que personne ne s'était pris la peine de faire pour elle. Qu'elle pouvait être idiote.

« - Oh, je suis désolée, Drago. Merci, je les aime beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de s'installer à côté d'elle et de faire apparaître un journal d'un coup de baguette. Il commença à le feuilleter tandis qu'Astoria avait repris le cours de la dégustation de sa tarte à la myrtille.

« Au fait, reprit Drago, j'oubliais de te dire que mes parents reviennent plus tôt de leur voyage en Russie. »

Les doigts d'Astoria se crispèrent autour de sa cuillère et elle se figea. Le geste de Drago était bien trop beau pour qu'il ne cache rien. Elle avait eu raison.


End file.
